


Instinctive

by edgeanon



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Creampie, Desperation Play, F/M, Female Chara, God of Absolute Hyperdeath, Power Play, Rough Sex, Smut, girl on top, stepcest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-05
Updated: 2016-02-05
Packaged: 2018-05-18 08:28:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,047
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5913718
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/edgeanon/pseuds/edgeanon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Chara always liked being in control, but Asriel wasn't going down without a fight.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Instinctive

From the start, Chara wasn't planning to fight fair. 

She sank her nails into his chest of fur, an amused smile bordering sadistic pulling at her lips when Asriel took in a deep breath. She dropped her hips sharply, driving his cock all the way into her heat. She made sure to draw out his agony, grinding down against his belly and swaying back and forward, back and forward... 

Asriel gritted his teeth in defiance, the sheer desperation on his face sending a tingle to her core. There was nothing more thrilling than seeing him, her prideful brother, a "god", struggling to hold back his voice and whimper like a little girl. It was simply delicious. Chara wanted more.

Asriel shot a half-hearted glare at the grinning human, as if that was the only way he could prove he was still in the game. The way Chara was pacing herself was too much too fast, her movements haphazard and rough to match her insatiable appetite. His fingers fisted harder into the sheets beneath him, his knuckles trembling, turning whiter by the moment. 

No matter what, he wasn't going to admit defeat. No matter what, he will not lose his cool.

“What’s wrong, Az? Can’t keep up with me?” 

He heard her gloat from above, her voice so sexually charged that he wondered if this was really Chara talking or the demon inside her. He forced his beady eyes opened to confront her smug expression. His mind screamed for him to bite back, to say anything to defend his honour, but as hard as he may try, the words failed to articulate. Instead, they gathered at the back of his throat and choked him, coercing a throaty sound to escape. He hastily bolted his lips together, ensuring the same mistake wouldn't be made twice, thus maintaining the power struggle. 

Chara pouted, withdrawing to the head of his cock before slamming herself all the way down again, giving out a rare whimper as he rubbed all the right spots inside her. She rode him faster, her cunning tongue skimming along the black mark on his cheek while a hand strayed to his side, seizing his wrist. She planted mockingly gentle kisses between each knuckle before pushing his palm against her chest, pressing her own hand over his to squeeze a modestly sized breast. 

Asriel couldn't help but cave into her antics, brushing the softness of his thumb over her nipple, rolling it. He hissed as his actions made her muscles quiver and tighten further around his erection. If he wanted to turn the tables on Chara, this would be it.

Without hesitation, he humped towards her, meeting her wild thrusts halfway. His nerves felt like they were on fire and he knew she felt it too as the hot slide of her fluids was slowly but surely saturating his fur. So he pushed up more eagerly, slapping their bodies together relentlessly, nudging his cock harder into her narrowing walls. 

“Nn!” Chara gasped, pleasantly surprised by the sudden turn of events and he responds with an elusive smirk. She was wrapped so taut around Asriel that it bordered on pain, but he wasn’t going to let it end just yet. 

Hazy with lust, Asriel decided then and there to shift his focus into bringing them both to their release as quickly as possible, but that might require more stimulation for the human. He raised himself to a sitting position, extending his free hand towards her lithe frame. He dragged his fingers down the flat of her navel, passed the dip of her bellybutton and then to her quivering pelvis.

Asriel stroked curiously along the split of her cunt, feeling her wetness smudge, clinging to him like honey. He curled his fingers under her crotch, his thumb pressing into the hood of her lips to stroke her clit from side to side, the way he know she likes it. 

Her skin flushed at his extra attention and she felt so hot she felt feverish. The more roughly Asriel handled her, the more her nectar lolled down her thighs and the harder she would clamp around his cock. 

“A-Az!” Chara called out to him as she rammed herself down, her darkened eyes dilating in furious want. Asriel complied, keeping up his violent thrusts while his dexterous fingers maintained their friction on her swollen clit, stroking her in those artful ways that seems to come all too naturally for him.

Her escalating moans made him throb even more and in the heat of the moment, Asriel snaked an arm around Chara’s waist and fell back onto the bed, holding her flushed on top of him. Keeping his watchful eyes on her face, Asriel arched his back to grind more intimately against her, the extra friction finally pushing Chara over the edge. 

Her mouth fell open in a soundless scream as sweet warmth flooded her from within. Asriel followed right after her, nuzzling at her throat as he spurted inside her, his hips jolting forward in broken rhythm before calming and stopping.

For a moment, there was nothing in their world other than the sound of their breaths mixing and the warmth they felt flowing from each other’s bodies. Asriel recovered first, only to help ease Chara off him to lie by his side. He then cradled her in his arms, tucking her head beneath his chin, a gentler side that he rarely displayed.

“I guess I underestimated you.”

Asriel looked at Chara with tired interest as her hands played gingerly against his matted chest. Slyly, she slipped a knee between his legs, moving it just high enough to bump his thigh. She couldn't help but hum as he groaned from the simple contact, knowing he was still hypersensitive from his release.

“But the question is, can you handle another round?” 

There was an unmissable glint in her eyes and her voice had dropped to that sugar sweet tone that Asriel has come to love and despise so much. "After all, this is just a game, Az, and I don't intend to lose to you again.” She was already fondling where her knee was touching, fingers squeezing at his firm muscles in a less-than-subtle manner.

Asriel shuddered and chuckled hoarsely. How could he resist?


End file.
